Generally, a separate type air conditioner is installed in such a manner that a compressor, a condenser and an expansion valve are installed outdoors, and an evaporator is installed indoors, so that these elements form a freezing cycle.
The reason that the compressor, the condenser and the expansion valve are installed outdoors is that noise and heat are produced during the compression of the heat-exchanged refrigerant by driving the compressor, and that the heat which is absorbed and generated from the compressor has to be released.
Meanwhile, the reason for installing the evaporator indoors is that the heat within the room has to be absorbed, and an air conditioning has to be realized.
The compressor and the condenser of the separate type air conditioner, which are installed outdoors, are called outdoor units, and the evaporator which is installed indoors is called an indoor unit.
As shown in FIG. 1, the indoor unit of a separate type air conditioner includes: a heat exchanger 11 installed on the front portion of the interior of a case body 10; and a lateral blowing fan 12 consisting of a plurality of segments, and installed on the lower portion of the rear portion of the case body 10.
Further, an air inlet 13 for introducing the air is formed on the front face of the case body 10, and an outlet 14 is formed on the 2Lower face of the case body 10, while, between the lateral blowing fan 12 and the outlet 14, there is installed a stabilizer 15 the outlet 14, there is installed a stabilizer 15 disposed a certain distance from the lateral blowing fan 12.
As shown in FIG. 2 in detail, the lateral blowing fan 12 includes a plurality of segments, and each of the segments is provided with a plurality of blades 12a.
Further, in the lateral blowing fan 12, the plurality of blades 12a of each of the segments are uniform in their angles and intervals, but the blades of the different segments are arranged in different angles.
The blades 12a of odd numbered segments (I segments) are all disposed on the same horizontal plane, and the blades 12a of the numbered segments (II segments) are all disposed on the same horizontal plane, while the blades of odd numbered segments and even numbers segments are not disposed on the same horizontal plane.
The stabilizer 15 is installed at a side of the lateral blowing fan 12 with a predetermined distance and in parallel with the shaft of the internal blowing fan 12. The indoor unit of the conventional air conditioner constituted as described above operates in the following manner. When the lateral blowing fan 12 revolves, the external air is introduced through the The air sucked in this way passes through an evaporator 11 so as to be subjected to a heat exchange, and after the heat exchange, the air is discharged through an outlet 14 to the outside.
During the revolution of the lateral blowing fan, the blades 12a of odd numbered segment pass the stabilizer 15, and the blades 12a of even numbered segments follow the blades 12a of the odd numbered segments, this being continuously repeated.
However, in the indoor unit of the conventional air conditioner, when the blades 12a of the lateral blowing fan 12 pass the stabilizer 15, the plurality of the blades 12a pass simultaneously. Therefore, when the air passes through between the stabilizer and the lateral blowing fan 12 by the action of the lateral blowing fan 12, the frictional resistance of the air is increased due to various factors such as the gap between the lateral blowing fan 12 and the stabilizer 15, the angle of the stabilizer 15 and the like, with the result that noise is generated during the operation of the air condition.